My House In The Middle Of The Street
by SignUpWith
Summary: This isn't a story about my amazing journey to find Love. Or how I overcame some amazing hardship, unless you count going two whole days without coffee. No, this is about my house that sits innocently in the middle of the street, and bravely takes the abuse of the D family, their friends and just about anybody else who finds their way in. OC and AU
1. Entering and Breaking

Summary:This isn't a story about my amazing journey to find Love. Or how I overcame some amazing hardship, unless you count going two whole days without coffee. No, this is about my house that sits innocently in the middle of the street, and bravely tales the Abuse of the D family, their friends and just about anybody else who finds their way in. That includes the pint-sized, pink haired mailman who I found in my basement last week. A thursday I think.

**SUNDAY/SIXTH OF MARCH/**

* * *

**4:o2 A.M**

* * *

Almost everybody has woken up in the middle of the night to a random noise in their house. Normally they would either ignore said noise or get a piece of sporting equipment; Baseball bat, tennis racket, weird stick with a net that you don't remember buying, etc. So, you would grab that out of the closet and go check it out. When I woke up to what I thought was the sound of my refrigerator opening, I opted for option two. Except I grabbed an umbrella because me playing sports is like snow in june. Anyway I crept over to the stairs, looking into the kitchen at the bottom, trying to see if someone was down there. I saw nothing, so with a sigh of relief I made my way down stairs. I was gonna make Coffee_ (Yeah at freaking 4 in the morning, don't judge)_. Was being the key word, because as soon as I got to the bottom someone opened the fridge. Long story short...ish, I took my pretty polka-dotted umbrella and knocked them the hell out. Too bad the guy just happened to be my beloved neighbor _Portgas D. Ace_. He has Black hair_(parted in the middle)_ black eyes, and freckles. _(And I don't care what he says they are freaking cute!)_ all under a neon orange cowboy style hat. Now that 6 foot something man_ ( because 17 is too old for the word boy)_ is on my couch. He'll probably be unconscious twice as long because of his narcolepsy, so I guess I'll make breakfast. You know, as an apology for bashing him in the head.

Hmm what to make for a bottomless pit and it's brother? Oh, I haven't told you about Luffy yet. _Monkey D. Luffy _is My intruders younger brother, but only by about 7 months. He has black hair like Ace, and dark eyes, but his are a really dark brown. Like mud right after it rains. He is 5'11 which doesn't sound all that tall, but hey that's a whole 6 inches taller than me. He always wears his signature straw hat and some type of vest, which is way more than I can say about his constantly topless brother.

Why do I not have bacon? Did they eat it? But they can't cook...Did they eat it raw!? Oh here it is.

You know I've gone off about other people but I haven't even introduced my self. My Name Is _Grey B. Carter_, nice to meet you. I have dark brown hair that almost reaches my waist, but I always have it in twin braids so I doesn't get in the way, and Green eyes under my thick framed black glasses. I always wear oversized t-shirts, so I'll let my body shape be a mystery to you just like everyone else. I'm just your everyday plain Jane.

* * *

**6:39**

* * *

Ah four pounds of pancakes! Maybe I made too much...pfft yeah right. One of them could eat fifty pounds worth with room for dessert. What else? Oh, Ace likes spicy omelets, I'll make a few of those, and maybe some hand squeezed orange juice. _Marco_ will probably be coming, and that means _Thatch_ is not far behind. Those two are friends of Ace. Marco has blond hair in a cool pineapple style. He is a pretty laid back guy, wich greatly contrasts with the ever so dramatic brownish pompadour haired Thatch. Its a lot of fun to watch them argue. They sound just like a married couple. Marco likes Scrambled eggs, and Thatch likes cherries, So I guess that's added to the menu.

* * *

**7:10**

* * *

Finally, It's all done!

**BANG!**

"ACE-NII! ARE YOU HERE?" Screamed a Childish voice from the back of the kitchen. More specifically where my freaking back door USED to be.

"Dammit Luffy, I just fixed that!" I sorta yelled back. Sorta because I'm not exactly a loud person, and compared to them, it's like I'm mouthing my words.

"Gomen, Carter. Oh You made Breakfast! MEAT!" He shouted excitedly.

"Great observation Luffy"I sarcastically replied. hey It's only 7 in the morning and I seriously want to go back to bed. At least it's Sunday, and hopefully when they leave I can.

"Breakfast?" Asked a Deep, velvety voice from the couch. Oh Hell No.

"MEAT!"

"Carter Made Food?"

"Yeah With MEAT!"

"You better not eat all the bacon this time!"

"ITS MINE!"

"LUFFY!"

**CRACK** Ah My vase

"Shishishi ALRIGHT ACE LETS FIGHT!"

**SNAP** Another broken chair

"You're A hundred years too early to try to beat me!"

**CRASH** Good bye toaster.

"IM WAY STRONGER THAN YOU NII-SAN!"

**SHATTER** My poor poor window.

"No way _BABY_ brother"

**BOOM** There goes Luffy's head through the wall...Again

"IM NO BABY!"

**BANG**... Sniff my coffee maker. My life has no meaning with out my precious.T^T.

... why _My_ house?

"Eh, Grey-Chan whats the matter?"

* * *

Heck yeah! Prolog thingy. This is gonna have a heck of a lot of characters, but just to make sure I don't miss any be sure to review and tell me your favorite. You know, so they can appear sooner and stuffs.


	2. I'm Not LAW-less

**MONDAY/SEVENTH OF MARCH/**

* * *

6:2o

* * *

I should be at home sitting on my brand new chair eating a burrito. Or my English homework that Mrs. Alvida says will help me later in life. But no, I'm hanging out in the E.R lobby at our local hospital because Garp, the demented policeman/grandfather of Luffy, thought it would be a good Idea to throw the boy out of his second story bedroom window. Luckily he didn't break anything, but he did get a chunk of my wooden fence in his foot. I felt bad since it is my divider that's stuck in him so I made Garp drive us to a medical facility.

Now I'm talking to one of the most infuriating people on the planet. Dr. _Trafalgar Law_, Or as I like to call him The Dark Doctor. First of all he is tan, and its natural, like seriously, what doctor has a natural tan? It goes good with his short black hair. Secondly he has weird circle tattoos on his hand and his ears are pierced. How professional does that sound? And finally his eyes. They are a gorgeous gray-blue that are always over-shadowed by a fuzzy hat. Is he even allowed to wear that indoors?

"Miss, I'm going to need you to stop spacing and fill out the forum" called an annoyingly calm voice. Stupid doctor. The hell is he talking about? What forum?

"Uh sure! Anything you say Doc!" ...Why is he laughing?

"Good to see you're so enthusiastic" agin with that stupid smug smirk. Lol three S's.

"Here you go" he said handing me a freaking book!

"Uh Tra-la, what's this?" Just so you know I'm perfectly capable of promoting his name, Luffy can't get past the T. I say it cause it pisses him of, like now.

"You Fill it out to help us have a better understanding of our patient,have fun miss" He sounds satisfied, probably because of the look of horror I know is on my face. There has to be like a thousand questions! Sigh.

* * *

**Question one. Name of Patient:**

That's rather simple

**Question two. Age:**

I wonder if that would help remove the wood.

**Question three. Gender:**

Is this that hard to figure out? I mean he should have felt something when Luffy jumped on his back.

**Question four. What is your reason for visiting the E.R:**

He already treated him, do I have to fill this out? Dumb Tra-la

**Question five. Cause of Injury:**

... How am I supposed to tell them his grandfather is a nut-job. If I think about it it's kinda my fault. Not that I helped push him out the window. It's just, I was going shopping after school, and after Luffy found out he said he wanted to come along. To make sure I bought the right kind of meat I guess. Anyway, I said yes, but before we left he spilt the chocolate milk I gave him all over his shirt so he had to go home and change. While he was doing it the 70-year-old grandpa came down the street gunning it. The minuet I saw that psychotic face I should have rang the warning bell. I'm serious they have one for him. I would've but I was busy cleaning the milk of my carpet. How did he not hear him? Their grandpa snuck past Ace, went right up the stairs, into Luffy's room, and right behind him before anybody noticed. So yeah, I guess it's kinda my fault. Do you think Trafalgar will stick me in the psych ward for telling the truth? Probably.

**Question six. Sexuality:**

Seriously?

**Question seven. Is patent in sexual relationship:**

What are they, the gossip girls? I'm tiered of awarding stupid questions!

* * *

To say Trafalgar Law was amused would be an understatement. After having long day at the hospital, watching an agitating little girl struggle with that pointless questionnaire was spirit lifting. It was pointless really, since he did already treat the boy, but he was irritated, and others pain made him feel so much better. Especially if it's the girl who refuses to pronounce his name right. Not only that, she doesn't act like normal girls. A regular girl would be freaking out about their boyfriend being injured, but instead she was yelling at the kid for getting chocolate milk and blood on her carpet. Then instead of fawning over him, she would reply to every question with sarcasm. So yes her pain pleasures him greatly. But what changed his bad mood dramatically, and what terrified the nurses who were pretty sure the dark doctor couldn't laugh, were the answer she put.

**Question one. Name of Patient:** He goes by the name of Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy

**Question two. Age:** 6,209.25 Days old. Give or take a few.

**Question three. Gender:** He got a sex change when he was 6. He actually used to be a girl.

**Question four. What is your reason for visiting the E.R:** We wanted to see if the chairs were as comfy as we heard they were.

**Question five. Cause of Injury:** We thought his foot was a rabid weasel so I stabbed it.

**Question six. Sexuality:** Last I heard he had this kink for doctors! *wink wink*

**Question seven. Is patent in sexual relationship:** Are you busy after work?

* * *

_Back To Carter_

**9:51**

* * *

I finally got home. Luffy is sleeping in my room because ace is nowhere to be found. Maybe he found a job, or he's out doing something violent and stupid. The back door hasn't been fixed, there is still three hopes in my window, a dent the size of a basketball on my floor, and I have no coffee. Sigh,The story of my miserable life.

**Ding-dong**

Oh god what now? While making my way to the door I didn't think to look out the window to see who it was before I opened the door. I should though because one day it's going to be some crazy murderer, although I would rather have that instead of a doctor. Yes, the creepy guy from the hospital is at my front door.

"M-Miss, what a c-coincidence, I didn't think y-you would live in a neighborhood like this" he said between pants. Has he been running or something? Oh, and before you ask what the he'll he's talking about, This area is notorious for its abundance of criminals. Especially on Sabody Lane, who just so happens to be 2 blocks away. Lucky me right? Ok enough about my problems, He needs help. I'll just calm down and figure out what he wants-

"Are you Bleeding?" I asked instead. Blood is not good! And it's getting on my carpet!

"I ran into a slight problem on my way home, I was hoping for some assistance, but I think I came to the wrong house"

Wrong house? Wrong House!? What the hell is wrong with it?

* * *

**Law P.o.V**

* * *

I ran into an old 'friend' on my way to my apartment after work. We got into a brief fight, and I ended up with a long cut on my left side. I tried to continue walking home but the blood loss was making be dizzy, and I turned down the wrong street. Dying didn't sound so appealing, so I walked up to a random house to ask for help. What are the odds of the young miss opening the door. She obviously was ready for bed, wearing red (amazingly short) shorts, a black hoodie, and a tired expression. Of course that changed when she saw me. I suppose she didn't expect to meet again either. My bleeding on her carpet seemed to wake her up even more. After the comment on her house she roughly drug me into her kitchen and stared at me.

"Well? You're the doctor tell me how I can fix This" she snapped. Her home must be a touchy subject. She looks cute when she's angry.

"We will need a first-aid kit, and warm water to clean the wound" She quickly leaves, going to fetch the first aid kit no doubt.

My, my this place is destroyed. Why is there a hole in the wall? Its shaped like a person so perhaps someone walked through it? Here she comes.

"Dammit Garp went through my wall again!" She just noticed? This family has some interesting quirks. I'm exited to see what happens next.

"Here's your damn kit" she said shoving the small box into my hands.

"Dont forget the water~"

* * *

**11:23 Law**

* * *

After she cleaned off the blood for me I managed to stitch my self up. She offered to do it for me, but as clumsy as she was moving around, I figured I'd be better of to do it myself. I was going to go home, but she said it was much too late to be out so now I'm laying in her guest bedroom in nothing but some borrowed basketball shorts. She insisted on washing my hoodie, and she figured why not wash my pants and boxers too. She is even going to fix my hat that got ripped in the fight aswell. You know what, I still don't even know her name.

* * *

**11:42 Carter**

* * *

I still havent done my English homework...Stupid Garp, if I fail im blaming him.


	3. CAT

**TUESDAY/EIGHTH OF MARCH**

**2:oo**

* * *

I was thinking about getting a pet. Not that I'm lonely, I mean Ace and Luffy come over so much you'd think they live here, it's just I would like something to keep around the house. Wait let me rephrase that, something to keep around the house that won't obliterate everything in its path. Maybe a cat. They are calm things that sleep all day, and won't bother me one bit.

"0i, Carter! I'm home!" Luffy called from downstairs. "You don't live here Luffy!" I called back." Where's your brother?

"Dunno, I haven't seen Ace-nii since yesterday" He says as he sits on the couch to watch T.v. "I wonder what happened to him?"

"It sounds like this Ace doesn't feel like watching the runt and is avoiding you both" Came the voice of my other (unwelcome) guest, the one and only Mr. Trafalgar Law.

"Ace would never do that!" That's exactly the kind of thing Ace would do.

"Liar"

"Shut up Tora-guy"

"Don't tell me what to do Miss Grey"

"Shishishishi, you guys fight like an old married couple!" MARRIED? As If...Mrs. Trafalgar Carter...doest quiet have the same ring as Carter B. Grey. Besides with him being a Doctor he would never be able to spend time with me or the kids. That is if we have any, really it's whatever he wants to do.

"You aren't thinking about being my wife, are you?" he suddenly asked, startling me from my thoughts. I was about to take the imaginary cookies out of the oven too, I hope they don't burn.

"Who would want to marry you!" Did that sound to mean? Now I feel bad

"You know it's really unhealthy to suppress your feelings for me. As a doctor I can not allow that to happen." Scratch that, I was confusing guilt with the urge to stab him, my bad.

"Why are you still here? Your Well enough to go home aren't you?"

"I wanted to repay you, and I couldnt do that while you were still in that silly school of yours, now could I?"

"I guess not, so how do you plan on repaying me?" Probably by stealing my organs, no charge

"How about I consider Luffy-ya's medical bills paid?"

"No way, I couldn't make you do that! What did the total come up to anyway? "That's sweet of him, but I can't someone elses money for my responsibility ( Which I shouldn't have, Can't the damn D family take care of their own kids?)

"I have the receipt right here-"

...

"Uh,Miss Grey, are you alright?"

"...What a wonderful person you are, repaying your debt and all! Would you like some tea Trafalgar-san?"

"No thank you, I really must be getting to work."

"Hey here's an unrelated question, How many Kids do you want?"

"Hmm, I think I want 10."

"Alright well, have a nice day at work, be nice to the other kids and don't forget to eat your Bento!" I said quickly while pushing him to the living-room

"You made me dinner?"

"Sure, no hurry up before you're late'

"Dont-"

"Tell you what to do, I know, sorry. Bye!"

**SLAM**

Phew, Finely alone

"Ne, Im Hungary! Do we have any meat?"

Well mostly

* * *

**3:17**

* * *

"The Amazing Ussop Has-

**CRASH**

-Arrived "he finished weakly after breaking my newly fixed vase. Sigh. That Is Ussop,son of Yassop(Well get to him later). A curly black-haired boy with a peculiar long Nose, and almost always in overalls. He is a great inventor, and Liar. Oh, and although I doubt he'll ever admit it, I swear he has a crush on this girl named Kaya.

"Sorry Carter"Usopp said in such a pitiful voice it was Impossible not to forgive him. Even if this is like the eight time his 'Flash Entrance' has broke something. "Its alright, ill just glue it back together later." Again." So Ussop-kun, what have you been up to."?

"I've been battling great beasts!"HE Excalimed' But I lost, so as a punishment I am to care for this" he motioned to his overalls where out popped the most satanic cat I have ever seen. My guess is Ussop was caught sneaking into Kaya's backyard by creepy butler, who I can not remember the name of, and was made to take care of his Devil cat or else he would press charges. You see sweet little Kaya is rich, so trespassing could get him at least a year. " Is that so? Well, I suppose I can help with that. Has Diablo been fed yet?"

"Diablo? Oh, that's spanish for Devil right? He kinda does look demonic! But no he hasn't been fed yet" Kinda, more like completely. Anyway I headed for the Kitchen with Ussop and duivel (Thats Dutch) following close behind. Im not sure what happened after that, I'm thinking Djävulen (Sweedish) was really hating my holy white curtains and decided to do something about it. By the time we caught him he shred my curtains, my couch, a sleeping Ace (when the hell did he get here?), and my favorite stuffed animal. I freaking Hate Animals.

.


	4. Long Talks SUCK

**WEDNESDAY /NINTH OF MARCH**

**3:oo**

* * *

Now I may have not said this before, but Ace has some serious self-love issues. Some days he sits in his dark depressing attic and talks to himself. He might not come out for hours, or maybe days. Today happens to be one of them.

"Ace, Open your freaking door!"I call up. No one can get in the house "Luffy forgot his key!"

...

No answer, what a surprise. About an hour ago Luffy got home from school and found Ace in one of his 'moods', so he came to my house because I'm so spectacular at cheering up his elder brother. I would have, but wonder boy accidentally locked the door on his way out and with not expecting that to happen, he left his key on the table.

"Ne Carter, I don't think he's listening ." Luffy so helpfully added leaning out of my kitchen window. "OK First of all, don't think Luffy, your gonna hurt yourself." Like seriously, I'm in no mood to visit doctor doom again. "Secondly, I know that! But don't worry, I've got a wonderfully genius plan."

"Really?" Does he dare doubt me?!

"..No" We need a plan though, so I'll just have to think hard to find a solution.

We could set their house on fire, but then they would probably come live with me,not that they practically don't right now. There is always the police, but I really hate them. Like A lot, so that's a no. I could climb up the Ivy to the attic window and get in that way. Or I could just let Luffy stay at my house until Ace is better.

**Crash**..."Sorry!" Right, I'll get climbing.

* * *

**3:2o**

* * *

Dude, this makes me want to cry. Ace is curled up in the corner mumbling about whether he should have been born or not. The difference between his usual self and this is scary. It's like they're two different people.

"Ace?" I whisper in fear of startling him, although he would have to be deaf to not of heard me climbing through the (Tiny) window. "Go away" He growled, obviously annoyed at my presence in his emo cave.

"Please come out, I hate seeing you like this"

"This is what I am, if you don't like it then you can get the he'll outta my house" Other than depressed he also gets super ticked off, but I think you already know that.

" Motherfucker, I let you come to my house everyday. Where you break everything within a five foot radius, empty my fridge, and then disappear for hours leaving me to watch you baby brother who is twice as bad."

"S-so?"he Says chocking back a sob

"So do you want to know why I let you do this?"

"No"

"Too damn bad! I let you in because you and Luffy are family and family loves each other no matter what!" _I know I'm corny deal with it. _

"Do you really want to consider a monster like me family?"

"Why do you think you're a freaking monster dammit?"

"Any child of his would be" Jesus, now he's angry again.

"Child of his? What the hell is wrong with your Daddy?"

"You don't know who my father is do you?"

"Dragon I guess" _I think that's what Luffy said his dad's name was _

"I wish"

"Well who is he?"

"You would hate me if I told you"

He goes to back to his corner, back to ignoring my existence. That ticks me off, but I still manage to stay calm and say-

" No way I would never hate you!"

"...Roger" came the reluctant reply

"Roger? I don't think I've ever heard of a Roger Portgas." I don't think I have heard of any Portgas.

"That's because that isn't his damn name!"

"Well then what is it!" When did this turn into a shouting match?

"...Its Gol"

"Gol? Like as in Gol D. Roger the criminal?"

"Who else?" That had so much venom and hiss I could mistake him for a snake!

"Hold on, I thought you were Luffy's brother, isn't his dad Dragon?"

"I'm adopted. Do you really think the family would want to keep the offspring of someone they despise?"

"Apparently not"

"Tch, now you know what a bad person I am, so you can give up and leave me Alone."

"Bad person? You think your a bad person because your the kid of a nut-job? That's just stupid"

"What do you know!" jeez again with the shouting.

"That's the problem Ace! I don't know because you wont tell me." Now I'm really gonna cry

"What do you want from me?"

" I want you to get it through your thick skull that . .

"Shut up"

"You shut up!'

"Carter are you gonna let me in?" Luffy called from down below "Shut up!" Me and Ace so kindly replied in unison.

* * *

**4:17**

* * *

I took me a whole hour, I managed to cheer Ace up. I know this because the bipolar bastard asked me what I was making for dinner.

"I'm not making dinner" I said getting up off the floor "Why not, ain't you hungry " he asked while following me out of the attic.

"I'm going on a date, he's taking me to a fancy restaurant" I replied holding back a smile while walking out the door.

"A date? I wasn't aware you were old enough to have a boyfriend" a newly arrived Law commented. "I'm freaking sixteen Trafa! And besides I was just kidding."

"So you are making dinner?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! Can we have lots of meat?"

"Sure Luffy, whatever you want. Are you staying for dinner too Trig?"

"Of coarse miss Grey"

Just before Ace follows Law and Luffy inside I stop him to make sure he knows- "I'm not sure if it counts, but I love you Ace" - then walked inside to make meatloaf leaving Ace standing outside with, what he will later deny, watery eyes and a stupid grin.


	5. CP9 PArt ONe

**THURSDAY**** / TENTH OF MARCH**

**5:oo ( IN the morning)**

* * *

Now there is absolutely no reason a person should be up before the sun, but the bastards running the High school don't see it that way. Our school sits on the corner of South B. street, it already has a name, (like enisl or something) but we just call it the 'Lobby'. At the lobby we have a wonderful student counsel called CP9, composed of 7 students.

_Rob Lucci_ a tall slim dude with an awesome goatee ( Even better than Law's!). He has shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail, and is almost always in the school uniform. ( I swear he sleeps in that thing). Lucci comes off as a cold and collected, but the guy with turn violent and kick your ass if he is being insulted. Although it is popular belief he is the president, the title goes to the Jerk Spandam.

_Spandam who-gives-a-damn-about-his-last-name_ has layered purple hair and because of constant blows to the face, a red nose. . He is super clumsy (he spills coffee on himself literally everyday) and short tempered. He's got like a dozen kids suspended just because he could. It isn't a sure thing yet, but rumor has it he has a huge crush on Kalifa.

_Kalifa_ the only female member of CP9 is your everyday blond haired, blue eyed bimbo. She believes she is so sexy and beautiful that every one wants her. That is where her catch phrase 'That's sexual harassment' comes into play. She hates other women with a vengeance, and will get Spandam to frame the one she really, really hates so they will get suspended and/or Detention.

_Kaku (Kalifa's brother) _is also blond, and like Ussop has a longish nose (but his is square-er). He is incredibly honest and nice, especially compared to his sly and manipulative sister. He is quick on his feet, and jumps really high, which is actually how we (Me and Luffy) met him. He was running from some people, jumped over the privacy fence in my back yard, and landed on my tulips. Sigh. Moving on.

_Jabra 'the wolf'_ is a dark-skinned man, with a mustache, a pointed goatee, and long hair braided thick, that somewhat resembles a scorpion's tail. He also has a scar running vertically down his left eye, that is almost constantly covered by his pointed sunglasses. Jabra is extremely competitive, and is also commonly known to deceive people to get what he wants. He has a thing against Lucci, so much that people compare their rivalry to that of a cat and dog.

_Kumadori_ is recognizable by his large frame, long mane of pinkish hair, and a right eye that rarely seems to be open. He seems to honor the samurai code of honor very heavily as he comically attempts to take his own life after dishonoring himself. He accepts the blame for nearly anything, even the faults of others. In my opinion Kumadori resembles a character in kabuki.

Last but not least (I think) is_ Fukuro_. With a full head of neatly kept green hair, He is a big guy with a bigger mouth. As a joke People call him '_Fukuro the Silent_', because of his habit of blurting out things inconsiderately and at the most random times. He loves gossip, and supplies the council with dirt on people that go against them.

There was another guy named Bluno but one day he disappeared with the new member Nero. I 'm pretty sure they like eloped in Vegas or something.

Anyway that's all of them, so we should really get on with it.

* * *

**5:20**

* * *

Class starts in ten minuets but tall,dark and creepy won't let me through. Why I have absolutely no idea.

"Rob-san, can I please go to class now, I really don't want to be late' I say so timidly I want to punch myself. Although my health teacher might do it for me. , the nurse/teacher beats the hell out of Chopper (Friend of Luffy) almost everyday.

"I'm sorry miss, but this hallway is now closed, you'll have to find another way there" came his silky smooth reply. I wouldn't mind doing just that, if it weren't for the fact that my class is not even three steps away, and their being no other way there because this is one of the very few hallways in this oversize school with a dead-end.

"But, I might make an exception for you, that is on one condition" he said with a look greatly resembling a hungry cat. Like seriously."W-What would that be Rob-san?"

"Tell me, what is your name?" That's it? All he wants is my that's a relief. "My name is Grey B. Carter!" I say with pride. Apparently a little too much, because now Sylvester is chuckling like he finally caught the canary. Which in this case I guess that would be me.

"Carter? Sounds like a name for a boy. My name is Rob Lucci, It was a pleasure to meet you" he says while stepping to the side allowing me to pass. I'm almost to afraid but i have about thirty seconds before I'm late.

* * *

**2:oo**

* * *

For some odd (and terrifying) reason, for the rest of the day each of the members of the student council came and introduce themselves to me. Even Kaku, who already introduced him self when he knocked on my back door to apologize for smashing my plants. I have a really bad feeling something horrible is going to happen...

**To Be CONTINUED**


	6. CP9 PArt TWo

**_FRIDAY / ELEVENTH OF MARCH_**

**_1:24_**

* * *

_OHGODOHGODGODOHGODOHGOD-_

"Carter your face is looking a little blue, are you ok?"

-_OHGODOHGODGODOHGODOHGOD!_

"ACE I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I havent even written my will yet! "You gonna Die?! Don't worry,I'll go get that bastard Doctor!"Said man shouted before leaving me all alone in the oversized library. I suppose while I wait for him to get back I could try to figure out how all this started.

Council Cat was being a creeper, then all his friends joined in, then nobody would even freaking look at me, and now I'm told that the same thing happened to some chick before me. Nobody knows what came after the shunning, but whatever it was caused her to come running out of the school in tears, never to be seen again. I think ill give my toaster to Sanji. Then he can make waffles every morning wondering what ever happened to that girl and her amazing house. Oh yeah, Sanji is a tall Blond, Like Marco but with longer hair. One of his eyes is always covered, and what is visible is his right eye with its curly Lucci, Sanji is a suit type of guy. I think it makes him rather charming, especially since he works in a fancy restaurant called th Baratie, owned by his ever grumpy uncle Zeff. He is the definition of chivalry, and is quiet the lady charmer. Why am I yapping about Sanji when my life is on the the line?

I heard the doors opening, Ace must have run fast. I decided to put my head down on the cool wooded to wait for him to get to the table I'm seated at. It wasnt long before he got here, being oddly quiet, and for some unfathomable reason started stroking my hair. The freaking weirdo. Then his hand started going towards my face, before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, a definitely not Ace voiced whispered In my ear " Come To th Student council Room After school". IT took me a minuet to gather the courage to lift my head, ut when I did all I saw was long dark hair swiftly exiting the library. My Time has come to an End!

Were Is the air? I cant breath!

_OHGODOHGODGODOHGODOHGOD-_

"Well Mister Portgas, I do Belive she is Hypervinalating."

"Can you fix her?"

"There is way too much wrong with Miss Grey to simply fix her"

* * *

**2:oo**

* * *

Shcool is over, should I go like he said? Or should I save my sanity and just go home? Ha! What sanity. Ugh why does it have to be so freaking far? Its like on the othe side of the damn school! Stupid Staris. Stupid Hallway. Stupid-

"R-rob-san!"

Atta girl Grey, stutter like an idiot and maybe theyll let you off easy.

"Grey-chan, you're here" No really? I thought I was in Packastan! "Right this way please" he says while ushering me into a room with no windows, lit with only a few candels. All the members are sitting in an oval like shape around the room. It all makes sense nowThey're secretly a cult that plans to use me as a sacrifict to the great one. My newly apointed guid motions for me to sit on one of the many couches, next to who I think is Jaburaya. Who apperently has been in a fight if the black bruise on the side of his is anything to go by. I think Spandam started some huge speach after Lucci sat down across from me, but I was more concered about the poor guy next to me.

"Does it hurt" I whisper blantet ly ignoring spandam and his leacutre anout...Spinich? What the heck? Anyway The mutt whisper-yelled back "Of coures not, nothing hurts a real man!" Then was propmpty kicked in the shin bu the feline. They got into a mini glaring contest before Jaburaya turned his atention back to me" That curly-brow blond you always hang around kicked a soccerball strait at my face when I was snozing this morning." Damn,Sanji nailed this guy in the face with a ball. Wait! "What did you do after that?" I hope Sanji isnt going to get expelled! " I went back to sleep! Why should I waste my time with some dumb ero?"

That made me smile, not beacuse of his sanji insults ( Pfft thats a lie), but because now I know hes not as bad of a guy everyone makes him out to be.

* * *

**5:57**

* * *

Turns out they didnt want to sacrifice me.(But I still think they're a Cult) Spandam just though I was the key to keeping The D brothers and Co. incheck. I told him I would do my best, and then asked Jaburaya if he would like to come get some icecream with me, as an apoogy for Sanji. He happily (Or as happy as he can get) agreed, and I figured I should as the others too. Just let me say the looks on people's faces when they say me enjoying mint-icecream with the whole CP9 were priceless.


	7. Movie Night

**SATURDAY/ TWELF OF MARCH**

**5:38**

* * *

Its Saturday night! I could go clubbing with all my closest friends, or maybe I can finally sneak behind the bleachers to make out with that cute guy who sits in the back of my french class. That would be great, but sadly I take spanish. Oh well, Que se Puede hacer, What can you do? Instead of doing those normal teenage things, I'm gonna rent a movie and eat junk food.

You see, One day Luffy walked in on me, who walked in on Ace, who was watching porn, and he thought we were having a movie night without him so he insist we watch films together. Now we do it every saturday, like a tradition. I'm just glad he wasn't paying attention to what was actually on the screen. I don't want to give the 'Talk' to a 17-year-old boy, especially when I don't understand it all myself...What? You bozos can't expect me to know everything!

Anyway I picked out a movie called 'The Devil's Rain'. It's about A bunch of Satanists in the American rural landscape who have terrible powers which enable them to melt their victims. However one of the children of an earlier victim vows to destroy them. Sound cool Right?

Now lets see what I have in the category of refreshments.

Popcorn? Check!

Candy? absolutely!

Soda? Overflowing!

Damn I'm Good! Now I just have to find the boys and usher them in, kinda like cute little destructive sheep.

* * *

**6:oo**

* * *

Holy crap its hot outside, all the freaking grass is going to DIE!

**Ding Ding Dong **Damn...I want a door bell!

"Ace! Luffy! You ready?" Why am I always yelling at their door? I sound like a freaking obsessed ex-girlfriend.

...

"Guys?"

... I guess they aren't home. The freaking idiots better have not for-

**CRASH BANG BOOM** "Ow! Just a second!"

Never mind.

"Oh, Hey girlie." Ace just got out of the shower, that is unless he felt like wearing a towel to greet me. Oh god, bad thoughts.

"Hi Ace, ready for the movie"

"Sure! Luffy get your ass down here." He sure does have a nice build."So, what are we watching this week?"

"The Devil's Rain, a classic horror" ...The sky is looking pretty today, why is it hard not to look down. Oh I know why, because his sad excuse of a towel is slipping! "Luffy sure is taking a long time"

"I'll go get the brat" he said while turning around, which was the last push the flimsy white cloth needed to drop. I managed to shield my eyes before my gaze went..._too_ low. "Oops, Sorry Carter"

"Just go get Luffy...and put on some pants."

"Will do!" He heads up stairs not even bothering to cover himself. His modesty is suffocating, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**6:o9**

* * *

The movie was about to start, Ace put some clothes on, and Luffy was for once not doing something stupid. I figured the day (and movie) was going to end without any type of usual catastrophes or problems, but then the doorbell rang, and I opened it to find...A bear. What the hell?

"Ah, good evening miss" And the sociopathic surgeon, lucky me.

"What do you want Traffy, don't you have to be at work to slice people?" I said not trying to hiding my annoyance. Oh look the guy in the bear suit thought that was funny

"I'm off today, so I thought I would visit you." God he's creepy. "I also wanted to introduce you to one of my closest friends."

"The dork in the Polar Bear costume?"

"I'm sorry" said previously mentioned dork. Jeez,I didn't mean to hurt the guys feelings!

"Hey, I was just kidding! I think the suit is awesome" Seriously I do.

"Forget it, He's overly sensitive-

"I'm sorry"

-and apologizes, a lot."

"Oh, uh, well My name is Grey B. Carter, Pleased to meet you."

"Bepo larbehr, the pleasures all mine" Aww how cute. "I can see why Law insults you so much.". ...Oh no he didn't!

"You sure know how to charm a girl" Is it bad that I want to stab both of them?" Are you two free for the next, oh hour and a half?" I'm so gonna regret this.

"I'm not, what about you Bepo?" Well Damn

"Nope!" Looks like I have no choice

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?"

There are now two new additions to our little viewing group because apparently Law has no life outside of work and disturbing me.

* * *

**6:26**

* * *

I swear to you In the last ten to fifteen minuets everybody and their brother freaking knocked (because I'm not cool enough to have a bell) on my multicolored door.

First Marco showed up with Thatch and Izo (A cool cross-dressing man with great style) who decided I didn't have enough people in my house yet and made themselves comfy on one of the two couches I have. Then not even 30 seconds later Ussop bursts through my door yelling about some if I don't stay here I might die sickness. Law being the wonderful person he is volunteered to help by removing his heart. Shortly after Kaku joins us, entering via backdoor. The last person to enter our no longer small gathering is Sanji with bags of food. His 'People are Hungry' senses were tingling.

* * *

**8:00 **

* * *

The movie was great! Nothing can ruin my good mood!

"Ne, I'm Hungary"

"Luffy get out of my house"


	8. Viniger & Books

**SUNDAY/ THIRTEENTH OF MARCH**

**1:oo**

* * *

I watched with a quickened heartbeat as he slowly leaned closer. This is the moment I have yearned for since I met this beautiful and entrancing creäture, I'm so afraid of making a mistake. One that would convince him that I am not the girl he wants to be with. I will show him how far I am willing to go for him, even if it means losing my Virg-

...WTF? People actually read this crap? It's a bunch of mushy stuff.

In case you were wondering, I'm at the older-than-the-hills Library because thanks to Luffy and Ace, my house smells like vinegar and tomatoes. Dont ask, it just does. So I have to wait for it to air out or I will risk suffocation. At least the librarian is nice. Her name is _Nico Robin,_ a woman with dark hair and a bright smile. She never yells, and can be real motherly. I think the mother part is what I like most about her. I mean, my mother is still alive, and she's a great woman...I think.

I never get to talk to her because she is the wife to a real important business man, who happens to be my father. When I was first-born they thought I was the greatest ever, but when I hit about a year the cute baby thing wore off and I was just another thing to occupy their house. By the time I was 5 I had to have gone through at least a hundred different nannies. After a while I still didn't learn not to get to attached to anyone, so it would hurt when they finally left. No biggie. When I turned six I went to kindergarten ( I couldn't go when I was 5 because my birthday is so late in the year) and I absolutely loved it!...just kidding, it was a nightmare. I was stuck with all the other rich children who had learned the lesson of making friends that you don't benefit from is useless. So all through first,second, and third grade I was completely alone. Somewhere during that time period dad got sick of my antisocial/ company damaging ways and decided I would be happier living with someone else, so I put me up for adoption. First I went to live with a pretty blond lady. She used to be a ballerina, and wanted me to become one to, but I wasnt good enough so she gave me back and got a new daughter. Next is the Peters family. Other than me, they had a total of 9 children. I was stuck in the weird smelling basement for a while,it kinda sucked because they hardly gave me any food, but beggars can't be chosers right? They didn't give me back, but the police found out about them keeping me locked up. This nice guy in uniform came down one day, picked me up, and literary sauntered out of the house. Then I lived with about 5 other families, before I got to Mrs. Norma Lee Jean's. Norma was an elderly lady that hated everyone and everything. I don't even know why she even said I could stay, but she did. She later found this was a good choice because when mean boys came to pelt her neon yellow house with eggs, scrawny little 12-year-old me kicked their asses. When I turned 13, Norma died and I went into the care of her son who was living with us. The problem is, we lived alone, and she only had daughters. About a month after she passed The D brothers moved in, and that started my long journey of keeping my only promise, 'I will keep this house alive'.

Look at me chattering on about dumb things, when instead I could be telling you about the red-head that looks like he's about to burn the place down. He's tall, taller than Law, and has his bright ginger hair sticking straight up. His amber eyes are glaring at an inanimate book as if her expects it to come to life and start making Yo Momma jokes. Oh crap he caught me looking at him!And he looks mad, maybe I can just sneak away-

"OI Girl"

Or not. I should just keep on running away and scream for Robin to save me, but no I walk right on over and sit across from the agitated man."H-Hi"

"Dp you know Shakespeare?"

"We-well sort of" I mean I'm no expert

"You either do or you don't dammit! Which one?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"Fuckin finally"

The guy, who I found out is named Eustass Kidd, had to do a book report on Romeo and Juliet or he would flunk english class and be held back a year. He thought the story was stupid, but then he got real interested when I told him that Juliet drank a poison that almost killed her, but Romeo drank a poison that really did kill him, and when Juliet woke up, she was so distressed she shoved a dagger through her stomach. We talked a while, and I learned that he knows Law, and that he hates him even more than I do because:

" The smug bastard knows how to get under my skin"

* * *

**2:oo**

* * *

Law stopped by my house ( that now smelled like flowers thanks to th power of Febreez) and discovered I invited Kidd over for cake. Lets just say that didn't go well. I have a wonderful new hole in my cabinet courtesy of Law's tattooed fists. In the end we all made up,had our cake, and Kidd and I got a good laugh because we made Law late.


	9. Brickwalls in the middle of my Job

**MONDAY/FOURTEENTH OF MARCH**

**3:oo**

* * *

Guess what? I got a job! I'm a waitress at the dinner down the street. A girl

had just quite and they needed some one to work her shift,so I started not even

an hour after they hired me. I have learned a lot of things in the span of the

day. A good example is Eustass Kid is scary as hell when provoked. In fact he

always looks scary,but that's not the point. The point is he was being a

scary, intimidating, and crazy man for me, and in my book that is extreamly sweet and deserves recognition.

An old lady who was sitting a few tables away said and I quote "Those three

young men were hootin' n' hollering something fierce, and every time you turned

your self around they'd try an lift your pretty skirt so the could get a peek.

One of those horn dogs almost got it all the way up before that nice boy came in

an taught them a lesson, he popped one of them right in the kisser." She also

said"He looks like he'd make a nice boyfriend for you dearie" Okay not that I

don't like him, I'd just rather date someone who doesn't look like he just

murdered his parents. Well moving on, after the mini brawl Kid quickly left

without a word, just a weird look towers me. So now I'm alone with my thoughts

and granny. Six whole minuets passed before another familiar face came crashing

into me...literally.

"Ow! That Freaking Hurt!" I feel like I collided with a brick wall."Sorry

Carter, I didn't see you there. You are small after all, yoi."said the overgrown

pineapple sonova-"Its ok Marco, just tell me what you want and get out" I miss

my bed.

"I'm here to pick up some miso soup for Pops" This 'Pops' is this scary

(Scarier than Kid!) guy who owns this huge company. Ace and all his friends are

members of the shady half that deals with the underground. Ive never met the man

personally, but the rumors are enough to keep me far, far away. "You know, I'll

be pretty lonely on the walk there"

"No"

"C'mon,yoi"

"Hell No"

"Why not?"

"I can't leave my j-"

"GREY WE DONT NEED YOU ANYMORE! GET OUT!"

"...I'll get my coat"

* * *

**NEXT TIME**

**THE MEETING WITH THE GREAT WHITEBEARD**

_But I just wanna go home..._


	10. MHITMOTS July Special

**I know I said there was going to be the other HAlf about a week ago...but I lied, and I feel bad. Really bad...Really, really bad...really,really,rea-**

**I think you got it. Anyway, just because I felt the above feeling, I wrote this. Enjoy 3 **

**M.H.I.T.M.O.T.S. 4th Of July SPECIAL**

**(That really had nothing to do with July)**

On this day in 1776, the Declaration of Independence was approved by the Continental Congress, setting the 13 colonies of America on the road to freedom as a sovereign nation. 237 years later, I'm helping my neighbors with what will _(DID) _probably lead to my house _(ALMOST) _burning down. Ace always had a thing with fire, so when the pyro burst through my door(Literally) with a box of highly illegal fireworks I wasnt exactly surprised. Although my maintained level of calmness shattered when his little brother followed in wearing my old dress. Three questions went through my mind; How did he get my dress, why is he wearing it, and how do I get it off. I knew asking Luffy would get me nowhere so...

"Ace, explain..._Now_"

"The Fireworks or the Dress?" Huh...Good Question

"Both, but please, the dress first"

"YAY STORY TIME!"

"Shut Up Luffy! And take it off!"

"NEVER"

"So yesterday me and Luffy were sitting at our house all alone and hungary and bored because _somebody _was at the library-

"Studying for the History test that _somebody else_ failed"

"Anyway, we really missed you, so we came over to your house that was conveniently unlocked-

"You KICKED down my door!"

"-and went to your room to see if you were back yet. Since you weren't , and we were already there ,we went through your things to find your diary. I checked under your bed and found that frog bra I bought you, the one you said you were going to throw away."

"Hmph I must have forgotten"

"Luffy went through your closet and found that pretty little white dress."

"So why did he take it?"

"Well..."

"Ace"

"When he showed me I told him it might make you pretty enough to get you a boyfriend. He freaked out, started yelling about dumb guys with cooties, snached it off the hanger, and ran home. When I got home he was sitting on the couch with it on , muttering something about how you can't wear it if he is"

"PFT HAHAHA"

"Quite laughing at me!"

"Luffy honey, I haven't wore that dress since I was 12. I don't think I can even fit into it anymore"

"So no boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend"

That's so sweet. I guess they really aren't as bad as I make them out to be.

"Now for the fireworks its simple really...WERE GONNA BLOW SHIT UP!

...

"We can invite Zoro"

"And Marco"

"And Izo!"

"And Ussop"

"And Sanji"

"And Thatch"

"And-

"Boys, boys, Just leave the guest list to me. You guys go put up some tables out back, well have a picnic and light some cherry bombs.

We had a great turn out. Each of Ace and Luffy's friends showed up, and even all the people I met in the past month arrived. We had a person for any problem or task. Sanji cooked, Thatch and Ussop entertained, Marco served beer ( The drunk), and Law patched up everyone after Luffy's little _'accident'. _But that is a story for another day, because this is the conclusion to the ever eventful Fourth of July at 1834 Line Street-

"CARTER A BOTTLE ROCKET HIT YOUR HOUSE, ITS ON FIRE!"

* * *

Okay so I finally decided to be a good author and address some very important **Questions/Comments**.

1.) I never really thought who the Old Friend was in Chapter 2, but I think Kidd fits the part perfectly.

2.) Law doesn't go to work until about 6-ish, so he will only be in chapters set before that time.

3.) My Punctuation is terrible (unless I'm reading something I didn't write) so It really does help when you guys point that stuff out, or it would never get fixed. Keep up the good work, and thanks for sticking with me.

4.)In chapter 9, yes she was fired. They only needed someone to fill that one shift, so they really didn't need her anymore.

5.) Also for chapter 9, Carter for the most part was oblivious to what was happening. The only thing she saw was Kidd standing there looking all murderish.

6.) You can expect to See Nami AND Smoker very soon. Character request help me think up chapters, so please If you have any requests, don't hesitate to ask.

Thanks for all the reviews and support. Everytime I read a review it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy for the rest of my day. Please, I like that feeling...A LOT.


	11. Crazy Old man-Gurarara!

MONDAY/FOURTENTH OF MARCH

5:00

...I wonder who will get my house after I die? Hopefully it's an elderly couple who loves each other and has no property damaging grandchildren. The aroma of the sugar cookies the wife just baked would fill the house and mix in with the smell of the husbands peppermints. Maybe the could get a do-

OW!

"Carter, are you ok, yoi?"

" Marco, I just ran into a damn pole. What do you think?"

"I think your nose ids really red" Great now I look like Rudolph...or Buggy,that creepy clown guy that lives across the street. HA. " I'm sure Oyaji will get a laugh out of it too"

Crap I forgot about that. Wait, what kind of person forgets they're about to go deliver take out to the scares man/possible mob boss in the country? Stupid Marco

"Shut-up Marco-Polo"

What. The. Hell. This place is bigger than the white house and the Eifel tower put together! Well not that big, but seriously, why so huge? He's only one man. No kids (Well, biological Kids), no wife, and no known family. Hmm, maybe hes making up for something... Ew, no,Bad Carter! Ah, THE IMAGE IS STUCK IN MY BRAIN, IT BURNS!

"...Carter?" Why is he looking at me like that?

"You don't want to know...seriously"

"A-Alright, this way" I think I scared him. That's what he gets for making me come along. I don't even look nice. Black Sweat pants, an orange tank to, and my green hoodie, god miss america better watch out.

?

"This is the brat Ace has told me about? A scrawny thing aint she, Gu ra ra ra ra!"

Ace talks about me? Aww that's so sweet..unless its bad things he says. Like how im a bad neighbor that busted a vase over his head, but that ws his fault! How would you react to someone bursting out of your closet and charging at you?...Did he just call me scrawny!

"Pops, that's not very polite. She is the one who brought you your soup after all"

Damn right it's not! I am a perfectly normal sized teenaged girl! At least I'm not obese! Aw, that was mean, I take it back. There is nothing wrong with being obese except that its super unhealthy and could lead to an early death. Man I'm a terrible person.

I guess I should introduce myself...

"My name is Carter B. Grey, its an honor to meet you Mr. Newgate"

There. I even said it with a smile

"Eh, Isnt that a Boys name?"

"I-Im named after my great grandma Catrell, She wanted my name to be something similar but not the same."

"You look manly anyway, so it doesn't matter much"

...

"It's getting dark, I think Carter better go home" Thank god for Marco, I wanted to punch the man so bad it hurt

"So it is, You better get going brat. Don't want to worry your parents"

"There is no one to go home to, I live by myself"

"No Mama or Poppa?"

"No. Well I mean they're still alive, but uh, they sorta,er well really-

"Really, Really hate her"

"Yeah, what Marco said"

...

"Gu ra ra ra ra Gu ra ra ra ra!"

He finds that funny? What kind of nut job is he!

"I wouldn't mind having another daughter"

"Huh?"

"Carter B. Grey, Join our Family!"

.

.

.  
.

"No"

"Why Not!" What? When did Ace get here?

"Why Should I"

"Cause I want you to brat"

"Not Now Pops"

"Don't you want someone to love you?"

" I don't need anybody's Love"

"Then its settled, You'll be my daughter!"

"But I said no..."

"We should have a welcoming Celebration!"

"Are you Ignoring me?"

"Huh, did you say something Brat?"

"Sigh...I just wanted to know when were having the party"

"Hmmm, Marco, what do you think?"

"How about now, she did say she doesn't have anybody waiting on her"

"Well, then Ace, you gather the others, Marco you go tell the chefs to prepare a feast."

"Yes Sir!"

"And Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Come give your Daddy a hug"

"You stay away from me old man!"

"Awww why do you got to be such a meany"

I think I like it better when I wanted to punch him

"Gu ra ra ra ra!"

* * *

**By the way,_ Shiningheart of Thuderclan_, No you cant put that in your profile...Naw, I'm just kidding, go ahead. Now I feel all smart 'nd awsome since you like it. And to everybody else...Thanks for reading. And you should reveiw. 34 is a very unlucky number...seriously.**


	12. Alcohol is great for breakfast

**TUESDAY/FIFTEENTH OF MARCH**

**6:oo A.M**

* * *

I ended up spending the night at Whitebeard's house Mansion. It was 2 in the morning when everybody went to bed. I didn't want to stick around for breakfast and see what else they would do to scar my mind so I slipped out while everyone else was still asleep. I felt pretty good...until I got home and found Luffy sleeping on my kitchen counter. Out the back door ( kicked in courtesy of previous boy) I saw Bear Boy sleeping in my garden. I suppose that means Trafalgar is here, I'll go check upstairs.

"Ow,Watch it!"

I think I just stepped on Eustass Kidd...and he looks angry

"It's not my faut, you're the one sleeping at the top of my steps!" Oh god he's gonna murder me...

"...Food"

"Wha?"

"I wants some fucking breakfast!"

"J-just let me go find Traffy and I'll make us something"

"Traffy?"

"That's Law's nickname"

"Ah Ha Ha Ha! What a stupid name!"

Wow I think that's the first time I've ever seen him smile. Well its more like the smile from some deranged serial killer about to chop off your leg, but who am I to judge

" He locked himself in the bathroom"

"Oh, thanks, you know you're a really good guy Kidd!"

"Shut up"

Wow He ran down the stairs fast! I wonder why his face is red? I bet it's cause he caught a cold sleeping on the floor. Better go get that dumb doctor.

**Knock Knock**

"It's Grey, let me in!"

**Creak **I need to oil that door

"Why do you smell like alcohol?" That was a stupid question, he's obviously been drinking. I mean, he has no shirt (And is perfectly tan everywhere), his hair is messed up, and the clothes he is wearing are wrinkled to hell and back. Now that I think of it kidd was no better off.

"Mhm, you look pretty Carter" Tch, Lying bastard

"Law don't avoid the question!"

"Eustass-ya and I had a drinking contest...I lost" Aw, poor bastard!

"That's ok, who wants to win at something like drinking anyway"

"What the hell is wrong with drinking?"

"Kidd! I thought you were downstairs"

"Well?"

"T-there's n-nothing wrong!"

"Eustass, I do belive your scaring her"

"Am not you Smug prick!"

"Are too, flame-head"

"Uh guys, you're both scaring me, so could you please stop fighting?"

"Apologies Miss Grey"

"N-no problem, If your hungary I'm making breakfast soon"

"Great, I'll go get Bepo. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you"

Law left, but not before giving the agitated red-head the finger. I started to follow but Kidd grabbed my hand

"Do I really scare you?"

"A little"

"...Sorry..."

" Don't be! Your just an...agressive person, it's who you are, so I don't mind"

"Grey...I-"

"CARTER I"M HUNGRY"

"Eh well Kidd, Duty calls, I'll see you down stairs!"

"Right..."

Law and Bepo sat on my left and Kidd and Luffy sat on my right. Law and kid were so close that I felt like the were glaring it me instead of each other. Breakfast was delicious, but did not go smoothly. When they got done glaring, the two turned verbal and started yelling at each other, then tured it physical. They broke the couch (Ha, that sounds so wrong) and the pantry door. Bepo stayed occupied with his insulting complements, and Luffy would laugh is ass of. I felt like shoving them both between The fighting idiots.

"Ne, Carter-chan?"

"Sigh Yes Bepo?"

"You should frown more,You look less manly that way"

"Shishishishi"

" You've got three seconds to get the hell away before I throw this at you"

...

"You might hurt yourself since you're so puny"

**CRaSh**

"Shishishi"

Add a lamp to the list of things to fix.


	13. Smoke clouding My Agenda

**WEDNESDAY/SIXTEENTH OF MARCH**

**3:1o**

* * *

Sometimes things happen to me, and people seriously overreact. Because of that, I'm in a room with an unconscious Ace, a pissed off police officer, an angrier law, and about 6 heads peaking in through the doorway.

Now I know it sounds like I did something terrible like kill someone, but I'm the victim this time...Actually I'm always the victim, but that's not the point. Now I could keep rambling and complaining or I can shut the hell up and tell you what happened. I'll take a guess on which one you'd prefer.

* * *

**12:oo**

* * *

I was out doing errands. This particular quest had me venturing to pick up Grandpa Garp's uniform. He is supposed to be in a meeting all day and won't have the chance to pick it up. So me being the wonderful next door neighbor I told him:

"I would love to go get your suit for you Ji-chan~"

.

.

.

.

Actually It was more like:

"I'll get the dumb suit if you get the hell away from my house you crazy old man" So yah, Pretty much the same thing.

So this place is especially for the Grand Line Police force. You know, a place to get all the blood stains out with no questions asked. I'm bound to run into another officer, right? Right. Well run into I did. The guy who I just bumped into is none other than the man famous for his sour mood (And his smoking habit). So as hes turning around to inspect what hit him he's freaking growling and I swear I was about to pee my pants. I started to pray he was like white beard, you know, that the rumors are just rumors and he secretly wants me to call him Daddy...that's so wrong...Anyway my faith got cut short when he looked down at me and said with a mouth full of smoke "Watch where your going squirt" then turned back around to wait for his clothes.

Now I know I've said three or Four times that I'm going to work on what I blurt out, but I haven't really gotten around to that so I said:

"What happened to your Uniform Smokey, did all those-cough-ashes turn it black?"

Holy crap he's turning back around! I'm gonna DIE!

"What Did you call Me?"

"Smokey, unless you prefer-cough- your full Name Mr. Bear?"

A little detail I might have forgotten to mention, Smoker hates Ace. Like a lot. And I just hinted the nick name the pyro gave him. 'Smokey the Bear'

"You know that punk Portgas! "

Punk? Who does he think he's callin' punk!

"And if I do?" God I turn into a 1980's Greecer when the topic of those damn D. brothers come up.

"Well you'd tell me where he is so he can get his wallet back you little annoyance!"

Damn this grumpy guy. And his name calling. Is this what I'm going to be like when I'm fifty?! Well actually even though the guy has gray hair (which he totally rocks by the way) he's only 20 something...So then I'll be like that in less than a decade!

Wallet?

"Ace's Wallet?" He did mention something about misplacing it a couple of days ago. Although I'm not exactly sure what he said since his mouth was full and his head was all the way in-...that sounds dirty...-no, his head was in the fridge...oh and his mouth was full of food. "How Did you get it?"

"Your Idiot friend left it in Bengonza"

"...Motherfucker! He told me that he had absolutely-cough-positively no way in-cough- hell anything to do with that fucking brawl! When I see him-cough-I'm gonna kick his ass to next Sunday!"

"You cuss worse than a sailor. And you sound like his girlfriend"

"Tch, As If I'd ever date that god damn irresponsible lying bastard...And I'm not worse-cough- than a sailor you prick!"

"Family then?"

"If I was apart of that family I would run off to Mexico with the first-cough-man willing-cough-to marry me. Hell it can be a shemale for all I-cough-fucking care! I'm his damn-cough-cough-neighbor"

"Are you going to make it? Your coughing too much"

"I'm-cough-fine-cough-d-dammit! I-cough-just need-cough-"

**Thud**

"Oi Girl! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Cough-Ace..."

* * *

**Due to Carters sudden er 'Nap'? we will be going into P.O.V of our Lovely Smoker until she wakes up!**

**In the back of the ambulance**

**1:3o**

* * *

I don't even know why I got drug along with this agitating girl. I don't even know her name. And she's associated with that damn criminal. Even though its hard to believe. She shrunk two sizes when they took that atrocious green hoodie off of her. When I first saw her she looked like she could take anything, but now she looks like she'd break at the slightest of touch. With her dark hair down she looks even paler, and being so still its like she's already dead. The only sign of her being alive is the violent coughing fits she has every few minuets. Heh, this is making me feel stupid, as soon as this damn thing stops I'm running.

* * *

**2:oo**

* * *

I didn't run...didn't have the heart to. I felt fucking guilty when I thought about what it would be like to wake up in a hospital all alone. The head doctor apparently knows her, because as soon as she was rolled through the doors his Smug look was replaced with panic and concern. He started shouting orders and soon they had her in a room and me sitting on a chair outside. I figured she now had someone familiar to wake up to, but as soon as I stood to leave, the stupid arsonists wallet fell out of my pocket, and out of that, a picture. I shouldn't look. Who cares what a fire bug has a photo of...Unless its of the next house he's going to burn down...tch screw excuses I just want to see what it is!

Its a picture of him. He's smiling, but not like the one I've seen that makes me want to punch out all his teeth, He looks genuinely happy. With him is his brother. That hyperactive idiot has issues with reading someone's character. Someone could shout they were trying to catch him and he wouldn't get the message until you tried to shove a metal pole through his throat. I speak from experience. Between the two is the girl. She's smiling so big her cheeks are turning pink. Each one of her arms are around a boy.

On the back it says :

**Ace+Carter+Luffy **

Carter is her name, how manly...

* * *

**Now Lets switch over too Ace!**

**2:06**

* * *

"Look Marco I can touch my nose with my tongue!"

"Thatch that's disgusting, yoi"

"Ace thinks its cool"

"Ace thinks everything is cool"

"I do not!"

"Do too"

**Ring Ring**

Ill get it, don't kill each other while I'm gone

"Pineapple Head"

"Burnout"

"Stoner"

"Cow-boy wannabe, yoi"

"Tweedy-Bird"

**Thwack**

"OW, What was that for?!"

"Only Carter Can call me that"

"Oh I see...Do you _Liiiiike_ her?

"S-Shut up"

"You Do!"

"I don't like her anymore than you do!"

"Not true!"

"It is too!

"Is not,yoi"

"Is"

**"**No-

"Guys shut up! Trafalgar just called and said Carter is in the hospital!"

"Why?"

Luffy must have gotten hurt and she took him there like the motherly person she is.

"He doesn't know, he said all that they haven't run all the tests on her yet"

Her? She's hurt...Carters hurt...she needs us!

"We gotta get down there"

"How? We don't have a car"

"I don't care we can walk!"

"It would take us an hour to get there, yoi"

"Bu-

**Beep Beep**

"Get in the fucking car before I run you asses over!"

What the hell is Kidd doing here?

"Hi Ace-nii hurry up so we can see Carter-chan!"

And Luffy?

"Hurry the hell up you slow sonofa bitches were going to go see Grey"

Jumping out of my daze I jumped up into the bead of his truck. As soon as Thatch was half way inside Kidd Gunned it and we took off flying down the road

"Luffy what were you doing with Kidd? I thought you two hated each other.

"We do. I saw that dumbass running on the side of the road and decided to give him a lift. Then I saw you three dopes. I was gonna leave your asses but I figured We are all going the same place, and Grey would want tah see you guys"

"Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you say, yoi"

"Shut Up"

Stopping at a red light we spotted Ussop and told him what happened. He jumped in along with a cat?

* * *

Finally arriving at the hospital all 7 of us jumped out of the car and surrounded the reception desk. The poor lady must have thought we were gangsters or something because she screamed security at the stop of her shrill lungs.

"Ah the stupid friends of the ugly girl"

"Woah! Bepo your security man! Where's your bear costume?"

"Law said it made me look un professional I couldn't wear it on he job"

"That's stupid"

"I'm Sorry"

This is pissing me off

"Where's Carter!"

"Right this way, but I warn you, only immediate family can actually go inside"

"But none of us are her fucking family!

"I'm sorry Eustass but its the Rules"

Screw rules. Were her family. She loves us. As long as I never forget the day Carter ignored her fear of heights to crawl up tow stories and tell me she cared.

* * *

**2:42**

**Back to Smoker!**

* * *

Sitting here for almost an hour, I'm starting to worry about the gir-I mean Carter. I would have left earlier, but I decided to stay and wait for her family to come. Give them my best wishes and be on my way. I can't spend all day in a hospital. But no one came. I asked Trafalgar if he's sure he called the right people.

"Of course I did, they said they would come down _if they found the time"_

After saying that anger was practically rolling off him in waves as he entered the room. Parents should always have time for their damn daughter. It would be better to have no family. But then she might turn out like all of those angry hooligans...and me. How does she smile so much if she had to go through the pain of being unloved? I don't know how many times I wanted a family, or someone to say they care. Tch but that's how the weak think. It's survival of the fittest. I'll make sure every criminal gets caught to make it easer to do so. Going into my own little angry thought process I almost didn't notice the people coming down the hallway. _Almost. _

There was the irritating pyro and his brother, the long nosed boy that is constantly trespassing on private property, Uso I think. Eustass 'Captain' Kidd leader of one of the most famous gangs in the grand line, the one that had recently disappeared two weeks ago. Then Marco the Phoenix and His buddy Thatch, those two along with Fire Fist Ace are underlings off the White Beard. Each one worse than the other the criminals strolled down the hall until they each stood a few feet in front of me.

"Smokey! What are you doing in here?"

"Dammit Luffy I told you not to call me that"

"Why in the hell are you here Cop?"

"I was with Carter before she passed out"

"Has that bastard Trafalgar said anything yet"

"Is she going to be OK""

"I had a feeling something bad was going to happen today"

"Don't you always have a bad feeling, yoi?"

"He Does. That means he thinks something bad is going to happen to carter tomorrow Like maybe she'll still be asleep!"

"That isn't going to happen! She's gonna wake up any minuet now"

These dopes really care for the girl. Who thought she could turn them into almost decent people.

"Bmwhahaha! That's the spirit Ace!"

Before anyone could react, Garp used his fist of love to launch Ace through the door and next to Carters bed. The little brat got what he deserved.

Those idiots are going wake the girl Up!

"Must I remind you _Idiots_ that this is a hospital, and your senseless ruckus might_ cause harm to Miss Grey. Now all of you calm the hell down before I rip out your intestines and strangle you with them"_

Now I know why they call him the Surgeon of death

* * *

**3:o4**

**Carter's Back Bitches!**

* * *

I woke up to silence, and honestly I was scared. This is the first time in a long, long time. I was to terrified to open my eyes. I felt someone's smooth fingers trace my face. Ok now I'm really scared. I was ready to open my eyes and scream when someone beat me to it.

A slightly muffled "Bmwhahaha! That's the spirit Ace!" before someone's body came crashing in the room. I sat up and looked beside me to see Ace out cold with a lump forming on his head. Looking over I saw Law, who I guess was the one touching my face, stalk over to the door.

"Must I remind you _Idiots_ that this is a hospital, and your senseless ruckus might_ cause harm to Miss Grey. Now all of you calm the hell down before I rip out your intestines and strangle you with them"_

God that gave me the chills! But even thought that was creepy, Ace is hurt, and the baka's out side look worried, I laughed. Good and loud and everybody turned to stare.

"Carter!"

"Thank goodness"

"You scared us!"

"Don't do it again dammit"

"What was wrong, yoi?"

"The tests have come back-

"Fucking took long enough Trafalgar"

"-And it says she went into an asthmatic attack"

"Asthma"

"Right, people with Asthma such as Carter, can be affected by their surroundings, and will go into shock, then an attack.

"Ne, Traffy what causes it? If we know then we can keep Carter-chan away from the bad stuffs"

"WOW, Luffy, that's smart"

"Pollen, dust, running too much, smoke-"

"Smoke?"

Everyone's heads turned to that scary cop. He looked like someone just punched him in the gut.

"Didn't you say you were with her when she fainted, yoi?"

"..Yes"

"Then its Smokey's fault Carter-chan almost died?"

The poor guy. Now it looks like someone's stabbing him instead

"Apparently"

"Hey, hey, you idiots quite trying to put the blame on Smoker, its your guy's fault to!"

"How"

"Well because I'm constantly taking care of you I don't have time to dust, and because some of you don't know how to use a door properly I have tons of holes in my house, and I run around playing, or helping someone out. And its just like I told Ace. I don't mind doing it because each of you are special to me, and I would risk my life every day to be with you."

"Bmahaha this is so heart warming! Family hug!"

Garp, Luffy, Thatch and Ussop readily joined in. Marco awkwardly joined in, along with a now conscious Ace. I gave my best puppy dog eyes to law and Kidd. It worked. Out of no where Bepo jumped into our little pile.

* * *

There was only one space left. "Oi! Smokey, your apart of this family now so get your nicotine covered ass in this hug!

That didn't work at all, because he started walking faster. I jumped up and sprinted after him as he picked up speed. The rest of the pack following me we ran after him all the way to the parking lot. To outsiders we probably looked like a group of criminals chasing a cop...which we were, but Smokey wasn't running away from danger,He was running away from love..

"Ha! I caught you!"

"Yahoo! Dog Pile!"

The warmth of the love, the weight on my back, andthe shell shocked faces of all the people will make this a day to remember for the rest of our lives.

.

.

But Ace is still getting his ass kicked.


	14. The Wheels on the Bus are rainbow?

**FRIDAY/EIGHTEENTH OF MARCH**

**1:oo**

* * *

The moment I stepped out of that freezing nightmare of a hospital, I was pelted with big angry drops of rain. Since I don't have a car, (or a licence) I sprinted to the closest shelter to wait for the greyhound.

Now I'm guessing when you hear gray hound you think of some huge monochrome bus, but let me tell you, this metal death trap is as Technicolor as you can get. The front and roof are a bright lime green, the back is hot pink, the two sides are orange, and the door is blue. On the inside all the seats on the right side are red, and all the seats on the left side (excluding the driver's seat which is purple) are orange. Sounds like a clown car right? Well it is...just bigger. The driver is previously mentioned 'creepy guy down the street' Buggy the Clown. When bought this thing about a year ago I was missing all the windows and the steering wheel, a pretty dumb buy if you ask me, but after hours of sweat, tears, and spilt paint it became the monstrosity it is today. Okay I'm getting way off topic criticizing that color blind bastard.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, bus stop. So anyway I sat there for about 3 minuets before I saw amazingly bright lights heading towards me. When he opened the door after he stopped, he took one look at me and his frown turned upside down! :) Actually his frown turned into a scowl.

"Why are you here Grey?"

Why do people always say my last name? Is Grey so much better Carter.

Stepping onto the bus, I replied "Well Bug-Boy, as you can see its raining, and I really don't feel like walking. You don't want me to catch a cold do you?"

"Why would I care about your health goggles!"

"I just thought you didn't want me stealing your look, Red Nose!"

"What did you just call ME!"

Hahahaha!...Wait I just remembered something..

"Why, I didn't say anything Buggy-kun~! Have I told you haw absolutely Flashy you look today?"

"What's with the sudden change in attitude brat? You didn't forget to bring money again did you?"

"Heh, er, kind of. I only have 30 cents..."

"Well you need a $1.50 TO RIDE!"

"Oh, Come on! I helped you paint this damn thing! "

Sniff Sniff

"Flashy Fine! Just go get in a seat already, I've got work to do!"

"YAY Thanks A lot Buggy, You're the best!"

I gave him a big hug to show my gratitude, but his face got all red and he started acting weird...er. Kinda like Kidd. Hmm, I wonder if there is a bug going around?

"Don't think I'm going to let you do this again!"

This is the same conversation we have every time I ride his bus. Well except the hug, I just felt he needed to know how extra happy he made me. I never have any money on me. Like always he'll alter his rout to take me directly to my house and I'll run in and get what I owe him.

* * *

**1:3o**

* * *

So far I've made it sound like ridding public transportation is the worst ever, but I prefer it over anything else. Mainly because of all the new people you meet. Sadly for the first 4 or 5 minuets I was all alone with nothing to amuse me other than throwing things at the back of the creepers head. When he slammed on his brakes I thought he was going to come strangle me, but thankfully, he just stopped to let on a girl with orange hair.

Wow, she's got really pretty brown eyes...

"$1.50 is the fee to ride this Flashy bus"

"That much to ride this ugly thing? What a rip-off"

"Grr, annoying woman"

"Who cares, the smallest bill I have is a ten."

"Here, you're change is $8.50, now Go Sit Down!

"Tch, whatever"

...and a really ugly attitude.

She mad her way to the middle of the bus and sat down just two seats in front of me. I know I shouldn't have, but I got up and went to the seat across from her.

"Hi, I'm Carter!"

"I'm not giving you any money so you can just go away"

"I don't want any money-"

"Yeah right! What kind of person doesn't want more cash?

"Well I don't see what's so important about it?"

"When you have big bucks, you can have what ever you want and do whatever you want. Before I got on this trash I was riding around in a limo, but it broke down and the people with me left. But because I'm rich, tomorrow all those people will like me again, and beg to be my friend."

"Well I doubt it means anything, but I don't like you princess"

"I-"

"BUT I do want to be your friend, because it sounds like you need one."

"All I need is someone to accompany me until my stop"

"Well riding the bus with you is what friend is supposed to do!"

"Are you sure your not just trying to swindle me?"

"Geez, get it through your thick head, I don't want you money! I just want you to take a chill pill and start being a little nicer."

That poor girl must really not have any friends

"Nicer?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, not everybody is going to take you degrading them, and one day they're going to make you regret it."

"Yeah!"

Is that damn clown eavesdropping!

"Shut up Buggy!"

"You shut up you un-flashy girl"

" I'm not the one who needs to focus on driving!"

"I am focusing!"

During our...'Talk', The girl (who has not yet told me her name) looked a lot happier than before. That is until her expression turned to petrified and she screamed were going to crash.

"Huh? Oh, Whoops"

Yeah, whoops as he narrowly avoids plowing into a semi-truck.

"Y-you people are crazy!"

"Eh, pretty much, now back to my wonderfully inspirational speech-"

"High Town!"

-He just cut me off again!

"You Circus Defect I'm gonna- huh Where you going girlie?"

"This is my stop, Bye"

Oh, that makes sense. High Town is a gated community for the upper class or as people like to call them, The Nobles.

"Wait!"

"What do you want-er Yes?

"You still haven't told me your name, or do you want me to keep calling you princess?"

"...It's Nami"

"What a pretty name"

"Hurry Up and get off!"

" Dammit Buggy, you ruined the moment"

She got off, and surprisingly waved to me. Obviously I waved back like a dork and yelled See you around. While continuing to argue with Flash-Fan because I'm a woman and everyone knows women are excellent multitaskers.

**Ow!**

I just hit my hand on the window...

* * *

Alright peeps, New Chapter. Quickly wrote, with absolutely no conviction, I'm sure its crap. Now for those of you who actually pay attention the the days, you will notice I skipped Thursday. I plan on using that day for a chapter Called "Carters Stay At Horror Hospital". I'll probably upload it when I haven't wrote/posted a chapter in a while and I fell like I should at least give you _Something. _Anyway I don't Own One Piece yadda yadda Review!


	15. SHOPPING

**SATERDAY/NINETEENTH OF MARCH**

**1o:25 AM**

* * *

Constantly having 1 to 6 people with bottomless pits they call stomachs in my house would obviously require someone _I.e Me_, to frequently go grocery shopping.

About an hour ago, upon waking I learned an unknown amount of people inhabited my house during my absence. Not a single crumb of food was left, except the asparagus, which is apparently 'too funky looking to eat'. Sigh, Idiots.

So with my green Hoodie's pockets full of two weeks worth of allowance, I made my way back to the stop for Buggy's Bus. He was sorta busy so we didn't really get the chance to chat, although we did have the time to insult each other. Eh, something's never change.

After getting off at the correct stop I now have to walk an additional 2 blocks to get to the Mini-mart. I freaking love this place. It has everything from inflatable rafts to chairs to canned tuna. In other words if you ever feel like you have to float to Egypt to enjoy your recliner in a pyramid with a sacred cat, they got you covered.

Since I hate boats, sand, and cats, I think I'll just stick to my current mission : Buy Everything On This Mile Long List! Or MLL for short.

First things first, I need something to put the stuff in, preferably a forklift, but I guess a shopping cart would suffice. Now let's see..

* * *

Carter's MML

**Bread**

_Disgusting Starch_

...Isn't that Law's handwriting?

Wow, he must really hate bread.

**Milk**

**Eggs**

_Rum _

I'm gonna guess that's Kidd, the stupid borderline Alcoholic.

_MEAT _

**Carrots** _and MEAT_

**Rice** _and MEAT_

I think I'm getting meat

** Broccoli **

**Soy Sauce **

**Potatoes **

**Flour and MEAT**

Dammit Luffy not this again!

**Coco **

**Sugar**

* * *

**12:oo**

* * *

Phew, I'm beat, good thing there's only a few things left.

**Whipped Cream**

** Sponge cake **

**Treat for Luffy **

**New Lighter for Ace **

**Box of Latex Gloves For Law**

...He said he needed them but I can't remember why...actually, I really don't think I want to.

**Shoe Shiner for Kidd**

**Ooof**

"Oi, Watch were your going Runt"

"Smokey?"

"I told you not to call me that"

"And I told you not to call me Runt"

"Grr"

"Eh, w-what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for cigars and Alcohol"

"You know those are both bad for your heath. You're gonna Drive yourself to an early Death"

It's True, Smoking kills over 1000 people a day, and Alcohol is the only withdraw you can actually die from.

"I could drop dead tomorrow and no one would care"

"I would. I would care a lot."

"What do you know pipsqueak"

"I know plenty you Crabby Cop, now Get go get me some Rum"

"I thought you said Drinking was Bad?"

"It is, But Eustass wants some. That way he'll stop breaking my furnace"

"He lives with you!"

"No, it's just him and Trafalgar come and visit a lot. Like almost everyday. Ace and Luffy too. You know, You can too if you want."

"You want me, a Police officer , to go visit a house that is frequently occupied by criminals that I personally don't like?"

"Yup! 'Sides I need help carrying all this crap home."

**. **

**. **

**.**

"I'll go get the liquor"

"I'll get the rubber gloves and whipped cream!...ne smokey what's the matter?"

...and why are people staring at us?

* * *

**12:34**

* * *

Smokey Got like 30 bags and I only got one, the bag with the Disgusting Starch. I feel so bad.

"C'mon I'll give you a ride home"

"In a cruiser?"

"Yeah, So?"

"I've never been in a police car before"

"...Good, now get in"

* * *

**1:49**

* * *

What happened next is rather hard to describe. Mostly because I'm not even sure what all happened. Smokey took me home, carried all the bags in (even my bread!) And sat outside my kitchen window smoking and listening to me talk while I put the groceries away. That's when all the normalcy went flying out the open window.

For some unknown reason Daddy Dearest decided to bust through my back gate, scaring the hell out of me and Smoker, who in turn started yelling at the suspected gang Leader. Whitebeard Distressed at a _'Weird man in his precious baby's back yard'_ started yelling back. I don't think they were even using words, just grunts and screeches.

Ace recognizing his Pop's voice ran out the back of his house and jumped the fence, with a curios Luffy close behind. They watched the cave men making noises and joined in .

Marco, Izo, and Thatch entered via broken gate and copied the D. brothers. Now I have a bunch of Idiots screaming in my back yard, killing my flowers, putting holes In my fence, and throwing an assortment of soccer and/or volley balls at each other.

"You know, That's what Polar Bears do when they are fighting over a woman they want to be mates with."

"Bepo...Get the he'll out of my house"

"I already am, I want to go fight to!"

...

"I suppose I will to"

"Law?"

"Cocky Bastard! I won't let you win!"

"Kidd?"

There is a dodge ball tournament in my back yard...

**CRASH**

and now my window is broke...

* * *

**Carter's Full MML **

** Bread Disgusting Starch **

**Milk **

**Eggs **

**Sake **

**MEAT **

**Carrots and MEAT **

**Rice and MEAT **

**Broccoli **

**Soy Sauce **

**Potatoes**

** Flour and MEAT **

**Coco **

**Sugar **

**Whipped Cream**

** Sponge cake **

**Treat for Luffy **

**New Lighter for Ace**

** Box of Latex Gloves For Law **

**Shoe Shiner for Kidd**

* * *

I know its kinda Crappy but I went to the store today and actually bought all this crap. But I dint get a ride from a grupy police officer... Just my grump of a Grandad T^T


	16. MHITMOTS Special: Horror Hospital

**H.I.T.M.O.T.S Special**

** Carters Stay In The Horror Hospital From Hell**

**THURSADAY/SEVENTEENTH OF MARCH**

**8:oo A.m**

* * *

I'm fine. Seriously I am.

If I wasn't then I wouldn't have been able to force Smokey into our ' I'm doing this because I love you' dog pile yesterday. Hell even Law ran with us...I think. I'm pretty sure the sneaky bastard took a shortcut and walked because 'running wouldn't be cool'.

I am as fit as a fiddle! But no, I have to stay another 24 hours before I'm physically well enough to Leave. Stupid Raccoon. Heh, That fits him pretty well. I wonder why they're always so dark? Does he use mascara? Maybe.

"Miss Grey-San"

"Maybe it's Maybelline"

"...What?"

"Sorry, what do you want?"

"Trafalgar-sensei sent me to tell you he's going to be visiting later tonight on the account that he is currently Busy "

"What the heck how is that raccoon eyed son of a jackal gonna stick me in this white-washed nightmare and then leave me!"

I hope he falls down the freaking stairs...Then we Could share a room!

"Eh, sorry...I could maybe go talk to him, please just calm down"

"No! Don't you leave me too "

I then pulled him down next to me on the incredibly comfy bed. When I start wrapping my arms around him to make sure he doesn't go anywhere, He struggles, but no one can escape me! Bmwhahahah!

"You know I never got your name"

"I-I-It's Shachi"

"Nice to meet you Shachi-Kun, I'm Carter!"

"I K-k-know"

The door squeaked open and entered Stupid Super Surgeon

"Miss Grey, would you refrain from harassing my staff?"

"Traffy, You came Back!"

"I never left...and stop calling me Traffy"

"L-Law save me!"

Stupid Ginger, save him from what ?

"You shouldn't have gotten so close, it says right on her file she has abandonment issues, or did you not read it?"

"I do Not!"

"P-please stop screaming, it hurts my ears"

"Aw, poor baby~"

To apologize I loosened my grip and started to rub around his aching ears. I thought I was being nice, but I guess Law didn't see it that way cause he grabbed my hands and kicked Shachi-Kun off the bed. It was kinda funny.

"Didn't I just tell you to not harass my staff?"

"I'm not the one who spontaneously threw him on the dirty floor"

"Yeah!" Shachi piped up from the floor.

"Shut up"

"Stop being so mean to him Law"

"Don't tell me what to do" We got into a staring contest of life and death . Apparently we were making him uncomfortable because the red head loudly snuck out of the room. Now I was all alone again, with no one but Tora-guy.

The bastard managed to not break eye contact while walking towards me, and won when I violently coughed.

"Why, I thought you were the picture of health?"

"I am!" I coughed about 8 more times, each one making Law's smirk bigger and bigger.

"Sure you are. From what I've seen you might have to stay longer than expected."

"I want to hit you so bad"

"Your words hurt me"

"Good"

Law left shortly after our 'friendly' conversation leaving me all alone...again. But that's ok because I **DON'T** have issues of any kind, especially not something as stupid as abandonment.

Dumb Doctor.

Ahh, I'm..getting...so...sle~epy...

* * *

**Unknown Time...Unknown Location...Hell we don't know anything.**

* * *

Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing, not even my hands in front of my face.

I-I think I'm in a hallway...there's a faint glow ahead coming from under a door. I wonder what's inside?

I see a little girl. She has long dark hair, and green eyes. Ha, just like me. She's wearing a beautiful white dress, slightly too big one her, playing with a doll house...she looks lonely though. I wish I could go in, but the door is locked.

"When I grow up I wanna live in a house just like this one. Then I can invite all the new friends I'm going to make, and we'll play everyday."

I think I'm going to die from the cuteness.

The lights suddenly come on. After my vision cleared I am finely able to observe my surroundings.

The walls are a deep maroon color, adorning them is expensive looking artwork. The floors are pristine black and white checkers tiles, It looks as though it's scrubbed everyday.

Turning back around I see the door is ebony wood with a shiny brass handle. In conclusion, these people are obviously high class nobles.

Wait, I think somebody is coming down the hallway...Two somebody's.

First is a lady , her hair light brown, wearing what looks like a maids uniform. She looks a little over 40. I'm getting a real nice vibe from her.

The other is a man with dirty blond hair and cold blue eyes. He's wearing a grey suit, neat and pressed. He would probably be handsome if he stopped scowling.

I was afraid he was mad at me but they breeze past me like I'm not even here. Maybe I'm not. Maybe I died in the hospital room and now I'm a ghost haunting adorable little girls.

The maid lady knocked once then opens the door. As soon as the little girl spots the Ice cube she jumpes up and runs to his side, but doesn't hug him like most children would.

"Daddy! Did you have fun on your business trip?"

"That's none of your concern girl, where's Elaine?"

Tch, the meanie wont even look at her

"Mommy is in the room with all your books. She was drinking her funny smelling juice"

"That damn alcoholic. Mina, I want the girl presentable for dinner this evening. And make sure she doesn't bother me until then"

"Yes sir"

Wow what a mean man. He reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who. The little girl seems to like him, even though he treats her so bad.

"Alright Careh, les geh you in se bath"

That lady sure has a weird accent. She cant even pronounce any T's.

"Yay! Are you gonna put bubbles in?"

"Hmm...I don't know, have you been a good girl?"

This is all so familiar. Like I've heard this before. It's probably because Mina sounds like Santa Clause. Since I don't wanna watch a kid getting a bubble bath, Ill go follow that boring sack of potatoes.

Now, Which hallway should I-

"You're always off working leaving me with that little brat"

Ok I think I'll go to the angry woman's voice.

* * *

Ah the kid was right, they are in the library.

The woman I heard has Blond and has Carmel brown eyes speckled with green. I'm guessing this is Elaine.

"Mina and the other maids work hard to keep you two separate. She is my only heir, so I expect her to be treated like a princess, and that means being far away from you."

"If you love that little demon so much why don't you ever say her name!"

They should stop screaming, the little girl is coming.

"I-

"Admit it, you despise looking at that trash because she reminds you so much of Her, the woman who you cheated on me with!"

"Shut your mouth"

"Oh, now Daddy will come to her rescue, if it involves that whore!"

"Dammit Elaine Keep this up and I'll have you tossed out onto the streets!"

"I get the same Honor as Virginia?"

"Don't say her name!"

"You had a lovely little affair right before our arranged marriage, but you go rid of her so your parents wouldn't toss you out just like your brother!"

"Elaine- "

"If that god damn daughter of yours wasn't born I would be happily rich and not stuck with a prick like you!"

"D-daddy is m-mommy m-mad at me"

"Get away from me you little monster!"

The Joke of a Dad grabbed his bag and ran out the door after he yelled at the child. Miss ugly dragged the little girl by her hair and threw her in the room with the dolls.

"Stay in there until you rot you little bitch!"

It went black again. But I still hear that poor little girl crying. I wish someone would help her.

* * *

**10:oo A.m**

* * *

"Grey wake up!"

"Carter!"

Huh? I must have fell asleep. What a weird dream.

"It's nice to see you awake"

"Dammit Trafalgar I-"

"You two can argue, I'm gonna go get your father"

"Wait what? Daddy is here to see me?"

"He arrived about 14 minuets ago and hasn't shut up about how worried he is. It actually took us a while to wake you up, as it would seem you were having a bad dream. Wouldn't stop crying."

"I was?"

"You also had me worried not to mention pissed off."

"What Why!?" "If something's bothering you enough to cause nightmares we need to know so we can help you fix it. Or are you going to be a hypocrite and go against your own words?"

"Shut up."

I hear footsteps...man Deja'Vu much.

So I finally get to see my father after all these years.

** .**

**.**

**.**

** .**

"Gurararara, the lazy brat is finally up"

"...That's not my dad."

"Of course I am!"

"You're just a crazy old man"

"But I love you, and I would do anything for you, therefore I'm Papa"

"You can't argue with that"

"Shut up Law"

"Gurararara, Doc here says Your well enough for me to take you home."

"You drive?"

"I drive great! And I just got my drivers license renewed, Pretty cool, Eh ?"

"I'm not getting in the car with you"

* * *

I ended up getting in the car with him. He literally snatched my out of my bed and made a run for it.

Stupid Law didn't even help, just stood there and waved with that snarky smile on his face.

I also learned that this man is **not** a great driver. At All.

On the way to home we ran 3 red lights, ran over 5 trees, _Almost_ ran over 8 people, and finally crashed into the side of my house.

This is gonna cost me so much.

"Sorry Honey!"

"It's okay...Pops"


	17. Big Scary Hot Guy

**SUNDAY/TWENTITH OF MARCH**

**12:45**

* * *

One of the most important rules "Don't talk to strangers' and all that jazz but I seriously don't get it. How are you supposed to make friends if you don't talk to people you don't know? Not that I'm saying you should walk up to a guy wearing a trench coat in the east side and ask him if he wants to be buddies, because that is a terrible idea. Trust me, I know.

Anyway, I was strolling around when the ever beautiful Nami ran up to me and told me she broke the previously metiond rule. Not the dont talkt to strangers, the don't talk to creepy people.

Aperrantly while she was walking to Buggy's bus stop (Because her car is in the shop) she bumped in to a really hot but scary guy, and then insulted him. He looked really pissed off so she picked up the grocery bag she was carrying and ran away, but he started chasing after her.

"I'm scared Carter!"

"Don't worry I'll protect you!"

"Carter this guy is like 8ft tall"

"On second thought lets go hide out at my house"

So we ran together back to my humble abode. I took Nami into the kitchen, (after stopping to gape at the car sized hole on the side of my house) and made her some green tea.

* * *

**1:oo**

* * *

"What happened to your house?"

"Oh, Whitebeard brought me home last night and hit my house"

"Whitebeard? Are you talking about that old guy that runs that huge company?"

"Yup"

"He can drive?"

"We hit like five trees..and my living room wall"

"I'll take that as a no"

We sat in a comfortable silence until my back door flew open. Who else would it be but my adorably agitating neighbor Luffy.

"Carter I'm Hungry!"

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"No way! Nami, this is Luffy, my next door neighbor"

"It's..nice to meet you"

Wow doesn't she sound thrilled

"Shishishi, Hi Nami"

While they get acquainted I'll go start lunch.

* * *

**1:19**

* * *

T**ap Tap**

Huh? I think somebody's at the kitchen window..

"Kidd!"

"Stop yelling you loud woman!"

Suddenly Nami screamed.

"It's him!

"You're the wench that stole my stuff!"

"I didn't steal anything from you!"

"Hold on! You're telling me this is the big creepy guy that was out to get you"

"YES"

"HAhahaha!"

* * *

**1:27**

* * *

After my laughter subsided into giggles we established that yes, Nami grabbed the wrong bag, and yes Kidd is an awkwardly all creep.

"Aw don't look so down, just cause you're creepy doesn't mean you can't be cute!"

"S-shut up"

"Aw looks like Big red has a crush!"

Did Nami say Kidd is gonna crush somebody?

* * *

**Ok yes it's short, crappy and makes no sense. I just wanted to post something OK!**


	18. Part one of DW Vs DC

I knew this girl.

She was beautiful. Like I-can-brighten-up-a-room-with-my-smile beautiful, but man was she mean.

Her grandma lived two doors down, and one summer she came to visit her. Even though she treated the old woman like dirt. Since she was only two years older than me, and because I didn't know she was a psycho animal hater, I figured I might as well try to be friends with her. I felt bad for her because she had nobody to talk o and she looked so sad. After meeting her I was too sacred to leave my house alone.

Right now you're probably thinking 'Oh, Carter your over exaggerating again!"

Well since you ugly muffins don't believe me, I have no choice but to replay every horrible detail of that horrible day when I met that horrible girl. Trust me, it was horrible.

Ok, so like I said before, she had bent sent to her grandma's for the summer and had no one to talk to while granny was...well I have no Idea where she was.

Anyway this beautiful girl is sitting all alone up on the porch swing looking half miserable half homicidal. When she spotted my walk/stumble/awkwardly shuffle (Because I was an awkward child) up the side-walk she turned full-blown pissed.

I guess if I was in her shoes and saw a dark-haired runt having a seizure on my front lawn I would be mad too. Or you know, I would be concerned and call 911, but whatever.

So she started glaring at me and I was freaking terrified because she was one tall pumpkin and I tried saying hi but I was stuttering and she was getting angrier and-

Yeah, all that came out was a weird panting noise before she flipped the fuck out and drop kicked a kitten that just happened to be on the porch.

"Hey that wasn't nice, what did ever do to you!"

"Whether I kick a kitten or pull off your ears-

(I later learned that she tried to pull off someones ears, hence why she was sent to granny's)

-the world will never cease to forgive my actions! Why, you ask? That's right, it is because I am... Beautiful!"

"Tch, You look pretty ugly to me"

"AH!" Then she fainted.

And like every cool 9-year-old does, I strolled away with Mr. cat still in my arms. I only got to the gate before she recovered from her episode and threw a can at the back of my head.

Did I make a new friend? No. Did it hurt to brush my hair for the next week? Yes.

The reason for my stroll down memory lane is simple.

**THE KITTY KICKER IS BACK!**


	19. DW VS DC Part Two

_**First of all, I know She isn't her real mom. Secondly Thanks to a special someone who reviewed, The next person to appear will be Donflamingo. And lastly, When I posted this DW and DC meant something really cool but now I can't remember what. T^T**_

* * *

**MONDAY/TWENTYFIRST OF MARCH**

**2:14**

* * *

We've actually played (More like fought) every summer since then. But she would only be around for a few days and then she would finally convince everybody she should go back.

The always enticing, never bested, all around beautiful Boa Hancock is back again. I found out when she freaking threw her mother out a window.

I went over to see if she was alright, cause really what (NORMAL) human being wouldn't

Why does she hate her mom so much? I love old people! Well, except Newgate, He sucks.

Thankfully Elder Nyon landed on some nice, soft bushes.

"Eh, Cyarter! Glad you here, why dyon't you show Hancock around fyor me?"

...What? Spend time with that snotty diva? I would rather cut off my fingers with rusty barber scissors!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sigh**

"I would love to. Just tell her to meet me here in 15 minuets"

"SUCKER!"

Well then.

* * *

**2:32**

* * *

She walks slow. And Loudly.

And her hair is long! Well so is mine but I always keep it in braids.

"Aren't you that stupid child that used to pester me when I was younger?"

"What was your first guess"

"You're Insolent!"

"You're Ugly"

"AHHH!"

Holy shit she just fainted!

What do I do?!

"LAW I NEED YOU!"

* * *

**Achoo!**

"Someone must be talking about you Law!"

"I bet it's a pretty girl"

...Carter?

"Bepo, Shachi , Get back to work before I fire you"

"That's cold"

"Sorry"

* * *

I carried her to my house, cause seriously if they see Hancock people will probably think I murdered her.

"Ne Carter, whose that lady on your couch? Did you kill her"

And now I have Luffy to deal with!

"I was going to show her the town but she decided she was going to take a nap right on the sidewalk, just like you did, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I was really tired"

No joke, Luffy just plopped down and started snoring. Everybody just walked right on by. But I guess this half of the town is used to all the nut-jobs.

"Ughh"

Huh? Is she awake

"You insolent man! BACK AWAY!"

Yes, I think she is. Excuse me while I try to stop the ringing in my ears

"Shishishi You're funny"

"How dare you bring my to this awful creature as I lay beautifully but helplessly asleep?"

I'm guessing the screaming means she's upset...and that she threw the remote at me.

It hurt...a lot.

I guess it was my turn to go unconscious, because well, she knocked me the hell out.

* * *

**3:oo**

* * *

When I woke up, Kidd, for some unfathomable reason, was laying under my coffee table holding my glasses and like Luffy was glaring at the Rabid Reptile, Who glared right back.

"Hammock You're an Idiot! Carter doesn't care about stupid stuff like that. "

"Yeah you crazy wench! I'm sure she likes you just as much as she likes us""

Did that motherfucker Just call me Stupid!

I thought Boa would reply with something filled with venom and man hate but she just started to cry.

I hate it when girls cry. It brings out my maternal instincts.

So long story short, I went all Momma bear on their asses.

I told Luffy I have a present for him in the Kitchen, Took my glasses and dragged Kid out from under the table and SLAPPED HIM FO INSULTING MY INTELLECT) , why he was under there or how he even fit, I still have no idea.

Finally I walked up to the now fully crying Boa Hancock and...gave her a hug. Because even though she is arrogant, mean, crazy, and an all around bitch, she's still human.

It's pretty easy to see where her man hate comes from.. Her Dad was always off sleeping with prettier younger women. Her mom (Nyon) literally disappeared and then reapers two years later with his baby. They still divorced, and Boa stayed with her Daddy She e learned what a cruel playboy he was and since he was the only man she ever say for the first 8 years of her life, I guess she thinks that ALL men are like him

So the enticing, never bested, all around beautiful Boa Hancock was left open to the world with no one to protect her. And somewhere along the way developed an inferiority complex

I'm just a human too, so I still told her to get the fuck out of my house until she learns to get along with the others.

That was three hours ago, now eating dinner with Kidd, Luffy, and Law. I have no clue where Ace is, but that's fine since his spot is taken by someone who once you get to know them, really isn't all that bad. Kidd was right, I do care about her.

But she's still fuckin' Crazy.


	20. Doffu Makes His Entrance

**TUESDAY/TWENTYSECOND OF MARCH**

**3:3o**

* * *

It's a well know fact that I absolutely hate it when people stare at me, but I guess the nut job across from me didn't get the memo. For the past 8 minuets and 35 seconds he has been grinning and looking at me. Or at least I think he's looking at me, I'm not sure since he apparently doesn't want to take off his sun glasses, even though its like dark in here. A little back story would probably be helpful.

Well, I was on my way home from my first day of school after my little 'break'. Normally I would get 2 weeks detention for skipping that much school, but Law's little doctor note saved me. Got me out of Gym too.

Anyway, I was heading home, for once not taking the bus because it was such a beautiful sunny day. After about two blocks of waling, a shiny black car pulls up, out jumps a guy in a trench coat, and in the trunk I go.

My first thought...his car smells really nice. My second thought, I'm gonna die.

Screaming probably would have been a good Idea, but my mind was still trying to comprehend what the hell just happend. By the time I finally got my shit together, the car stopped and blinding light filled my tiny prison.

Trench coat was standing off to the side while a tall blond man helped me out. He started taking to my kidnapper, something about being gentle with their guest. I was more interested in there looks.

Blondie was tall. Like really tall. And he wore this huge pink eye-sore. It looked like he skinned a flamingo and threw it on. But that would be illegal cause I think they're almost endangered. Although he is probably the one who ordered my abduction so legality probably doesn't matter to him.

The other man, whom I'm guessing is Vergo, Is almost as tall, but way paler than the super tan Bird killer. Actually they look like complete opposites, except for the fact they're both wearing those glasses that keep me from knowing their eye colors. I serioulsy want to know.

After my ogling I was drug to this nice little sitting room and freaking thrown onto a comfy couch with tons of pillows. Then the dodo bird sat parallel on a less cushiony sofa.

Sometime during my stroll down memory lane what's-his-face left me. I hate being alone.

* * *

**4:o6**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like Tweedy Bird? I'm Building a fort out of pillows"

" Fufufufu such a strange girl"

"Shut up I was board. You left like an hour ago!"

"I've only been gone for thirteen minuets"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Are you going to help or not?"

"You're rather demanding considering your position"

"What? Oh, yeah, you took me. Heh, I forgot"

"Really strange"

"You're one to talk!"

Stupid grinning sparrow call me strange

"Fufufu. I can see why you have such an intrest in her"

Who is he talking too

"Why is Carter here?"

Without even turning around I knew that voice perfectly.

"Traffy! You wanna help?"

* * *

**It's not much, but it's SOMETHING! ;)**


End file.
